ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Ambush
Belle ran out of the castle and Ratchet feels a little worried about letting Belle go by herself. Kiva: I got a bad feeling, guys.. Ratchet: Letting Belle go in this weather? This is nuts! Clank: We have to help her. Ratchet: How? - Terra then activates his armor and was stunned by the others. Terra: I'll go. Kiva: Me too. Terra: No, you won't survive this cold storm. Angela: W--What are you saying, Terra? Terra: Protecting Jasmine is nothing compared to this 'princess of heart'. She's different and it's the only shot I will take...for my chance of redemption. Kiva: I know, but it's like Skipper said - "Never swim alone". So I'm coming with you, rather you like it or not. Ratchet: Kiva, you can't be serious.. You'll freeze to death out there! Kiva: I AM serious.. Angela: Unless you have a better idea.. - Ratchet punched a wall in frustration. Ratchet: *grunts* Darn it!! - Sasha holds Ratchet's hand and thankfully agrees with Kiva. Sasha: ..We're counting on you. Kiva: Don't worry, we'll bring her back in one piece. - Both Kiva and Terra headed out to find Belle, but the snow storm is getting worse. Then, Terra tossed his Keyblade upward, transformed and Terra rides on it. Terra: Beats than walking on foot. Get in. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva gets on Terra's ride and headed out into the wilderness to find Belle. A few minutes later, they found her, only to be surrounded by wolves. Kiva: Hey, leave Belle alone! - Both Kiva and Terra did have an impressive start, beating several wolves. But as more wolves approached Belle, Beast finally shows up and gave the duo a helping hand. Kiva: Sweet! Terra: Beast... Not letting your 'prisoner' run free? Beast: Not that easily.. But I want her alive! Terra: We both do, as well. Let's finish this. - Kiva, Terra and the Beast fight against the wolves head-on. With impressive throw-downs, the wolves are forced to retreat and the Beast faints from that attack. Kiva: Come on, let's head back. Terra: I put Beast on the horse. Belle, give me a hand, will you? - The group headed back to the castle for the Beast's recovery. A few minutes later, Belle tries to stop the bleeding that the Beast took earlier. As she put some hot water on him, he roars out in pain. Beast: THAT HURTS!!! Belle: If you hold still, it won't hurt as much! Kiva: I'll say. Beast: If you haven't run away, this would've happened. Belle: If you haven't frighten me, I would've run away. Beast: Well, you should've been to the West Wing! Alister: You should've control that temper in the first place! You're nothing but a hot-tempered, back-stabbing, self-centered, incorrigible DONKEY!!!!! Ratchet: Wow... Here I thought the Beast was more vicious.. Kiva: What Alister is trying to say is that you need to calm down. *looks at Alister needing him to take a chill pill* Right, Alister? Alister: *sighs* Yeah.. Terra: Word to the wise, Kiva - Stay on Alister's good side. There's no telling what he can really do if his rage was unleashed.. Kiva: I know. Belle: Now hold still. This might sting a little.. By the way, thank you...for saving my life. Beast: You're welcome. Clank: I believe those two are getting along just fine now.. Ratchet: Yeah, it's been a VERY long day.. Kiva: You said it. - The gang decided to rest easy for the rest of the night. Meanwhile back in town, Gaston has arranged a meeting with Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: This better be good, Gaston. I don't like to wait.. - Gaston tossed a bag of coins to Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Oh, perfect! Start talking. Gaston: It's like this.. I got my heart sight on marrying Belle, but she needs a little...persuasion. Everyone knows that her father is a lunitic. He was in here tonight, raiding about 'a beast in a castle'. Dr. Eggman: He is harmless, unlike the asylum itself. Gaston: The point is, Belle will do anything to keep her father from being locked up. Dr. Eggman: A well-thought plan.. And I know just the trick to do just that. - Little do they know, Acree eavesdrop on them, continues to hide and contacted Optimus. Arcee: We have a problem.. Optimus: I heard. Dealing with both Organization XIII and the mad scientist could be a serious problem. Acree: It's not..just that. Kiva might not survive this adventure at all.. Optimus: The best we could do is wait for the right time...to step in. - Arcee nodded and looks beyond the dark blue skies. Category:Scenes